With the Wind
by OnixD
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff. Teenager AU. Adam sees a dream of a boy and he doesn't want to let go. He wants to get away from where he is and this mysterious boy from his dream is beautiful.


Adam watched the stars shine in the cold sky. Freezing wind ruffled his hair and made him hug his frame, arms around himself to keep the cold away. It was awfully lonely night, cold and dark. But Adam wasn't going anywhere. He would stay here on the cliff, looking down to the lights of the city. He wouldn't give up. He would wait.

Over 30 nights ago Adam had seen a dream. It was like no other dream he had ever seen, too vivid, too real. Adam believed it was true. He was standing here on the edge of the cliff, looking down. But he wasn't alone. He knew someone was coming, he knew it. And when he turned around, he saw a boy. And Adam was waiting for that boy, still, he sneaked out every night. He walked two kilometres to get here, he stood there the whole night until it got too dark. Adam knew something else in his dream, too. When he met that boy, he would fly. Literally fly. He would fly away from his adoption-parents and from this stupid, little village.

Adam didn't want to let go of his only light in his life. He wouldn't give up. He would stay here every night until he met that boy. Adam was falling for possibly imagined boy he had seen once by glimpse. It was stupid and hopeless, but Adam couldn't help it. He didn't want to. He wanted his dream to be true so badly. It was affecting his everyday-life. He was tired because of never sleeping more than two hours a night, he messed up everything, he dropped stuff. Every time he saw a glimpse of blonde hair, he jumped up to see. But never, never. Adam kept dreaming. He kept jumping up every time, he kept disappointing every time, yet he still looked around. His friends said he always seemed like he was looking for someone. Adam denied, but really? They were right.

Adam closed his eyes and allowed a single tear roll down on his cheek. A sudden gust stole the tear from his face. Adam smiled sadly and for some reason, he reached forward with his hand. He closed his eyes. He could swear someone wrapped fingers around his own, but he knew it wasn't real. No one could stand on air. Adam was right on the edge of the cliff, his toes hanging in the air. It was dangerous, if wind pushed him down, he would die. But he wasn't scared.

"Where are you?" Adam whispered. He needed the blonde boy, desperately.

"I'm right here", someone whispered to his ear. But when Adam turned around, there was no one. He was going crazy, wasn't he?

"I've always been here", the same voice whispered. Adam turned around again but he saw nothing. Nothing. Just the cliff, the city, the wind -

How could you see the wind? Adam tried to focus his eyes to where he had seen something. He could swear there was something. Or someone, he thought when the wind looked human-shaped. It was like transparent person. Adam could see the hair, the body, but not the face. He was hanging in the air. It shouldn't be possible.

Adam stepped closer and reached out with his hand again. To his surprise, he could actually touch the boy. Even when Adam couldn't see his face, Adam had an idea of who it was. Adam pressed his fingers gently into the soft hair.

"What's your name?" Adam asked. The boy opened his eyes, but it was all Adam could see of his face.

"I have many names."

"What do you want me to call you?" Adam formed his question again. Adam could see a hint of smiling mouth before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Tommy", he said. Adam pulled his hand away, expecting Tommy to walk away like everything in his life. But instead Tommy stepped closer, to the cliff and on the ground. As his foot met the grass, color flowed into him. Adam could now see Tommy had the blonde hair he had been looking for. But Tommy just materialized feom nothing, from absolutely nothing. Wnd surrounded Tommy as soon as he was completely colored, human-looking.

"Why are you still here?" Tommy asked. He was just inches away from Adam.

"Because of you", Adam answered honestly.

"But it's so long since I showed up in your dream", Tommy said. His hand raised to dry Adam's cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he had started crying.

"I know, but I didn't want to let go", Adam murmured. Tommy's arms wrapped around his neck and Adam found himself hugging Tommy. Tommy pressed a kiss on Adam's cheek.

"Do you want to fly with me?" Tommy whispered.

Adam didn't need a second to decide. "Yes."

Tommy took his hand. Adam walked to the edge with no hesitation. Tommy squeezed his fingers and stepped into nothing.

Adam followed.


End file.
